Origin of Love
by Rizzling
Summary: Wacky little drabble that hit me one night and well, it was too odd not to mix these ideas together. A chance visit to the morgue late one night leads to an impromptu serenade that changes Jane and Maura's relationship forever. Fluffiness ensues.


**Author Note: I own nothing, what I do own wouldn't cover the cost of your suing me. Rizzoli & Isles belong to people with more weight than me. The song 'Origin of Love' comes from the musical 'Hedwig and the Angry Inch'. I don't own that either. **

**In short, I own nothing, this might as well not be mine but hell, if it was canon, we wouldn't need fic. A random drabble/song fic type thing that fell about in my head last night. **

Jane Rizzoli sat in the bullpen on a slow Tuesday afternoon. She was glad her fellow Bostonians had taken a day off from killing each other. It was the one year anniversary of her relationship with Maura. A whole year. She couldn't remember the last relationship she had that had lasted this long, or gone this well.

She reached for the magazines on Frost's desk, hoping to occupy her mind until her shift ended. The tv guide was the nearest to hand so she flicked idly through its pages. Her smile exploded into a beaming grin.

00.30: Hedwig and the Angry Inch.

Jane cast her mind back one year ago to the day when a chance visit to the morgue and a song from a musical had changed her life completely.

**-/- **

**11:17pm**

Jane pushed open the doors of the autopsy room and froze in place. Maura stood with her back to the doors, her head nodding in time with some unheard music. Jane smiled. In all her time with the police department, she'd seen many M.E's come and go and they had all been the same. Sallow, older men; uptight and grumpy, their tweed jackets filling the space with a stuffy and 'fuddy-duddy' air. Then there was Maura, with her insanely expensive dresses, precariously high heels and warm, loving physicality. During hard cases, the morgue would fill with warm tones of classical music or the occasional opera.

Maura often spoke to the bodies on her table, a one sided conversation that seemed to offer some sort of comfort. Maura didn't know that Jane knew about her little chats with the dead and Jane was sure she'd be mortified if she ever found out.

Striding purposefully towards the doctor, Jane hopped up onto the table behind her and watched her work. To her surprise, Maura began singing softly under her breath.

"When the earth was still flat, and clouds made of fire. Mountains stretched up to the sky, sometimes higher."

Jane suppressed a giggle as Maura sang while she worked. Her hands buried in the gaping cavity of the body before her.

"Folks roamed the earth, like big rolling kegs."

Jane's face crumpled incredulously as she tried to work out what the hell Maura was listening to.

"They had two sets of arms, they had two sets of legs."

Jane shook her head. She really needed to talk to Maura about her musical tastes.

"They had two faces peering out of one giant head, so they could watch all around them as they talked while they read. But they never knew nothing of love."

Jane chewed her thumbnail as Maura sang softly. Her voice, while slightly off-key was full of sorrow. Jane ached to reach out, offer some comfort as the words fell from the doctors lips. Something stopped her, an unexplained desire to hear how this story ended.  
She knew Maura listened to music that spoke to her on some level, music that touched something personal within her. Granted, it was usually in Italian, but still.

"It was before, the origins of love."

Maura worked diligently, blissfully unaware of her audience as she removed and weighed vital organs.

"And there were three sexes then, one that looked like two men glued up back to back, called the children of the sun."

Maura placed an intestine, Jane couldn't tell which one, into her scale, pausing to note its weight and condition. Jane frowned. How on earth could Maura, a logical often to the point of distraction, woman of science listen to something that made so little sense?

"And similar in shape and girth were the children of the earth, they looked like two girls rolled up in one."

Maura sighed sadly and Jane heard her sniffing as her shoulders shook. Had Jane not been so finely in tune with the doctor, she would have missed the motion.

"And the children of the moon were like a fork stuck on a spoon. They were part sun, part earth, part daughter, part son."

Maura sniffed again, wiping her arm briskly across her eyes.

"She should know." She spoke, her voice louder than when she had been singing. She ran her gloved hand gently over the cold forehead of the body. "If only I knew how to tell her."

Jane worried at the scars on her hands. The ache in Maura's tone stirred something deep in the detective. The part of her she'd spent her entire life trying to hide, trying to run away from. Her priest had tried to 'pray the gay away' when a twelve year old Jane had run to him in near hysterics after she had kissed a girl for the first time.  
His reaction to her confession had scared her so badly that she never spoke of her feelings again, buried them in a locked box, never to see the light of day again. Until Maura. The woman had sashayed into her chaotic life, wrenched the box from its hiding place and scattered the gay all over Jane's waking world.  
Until now, Jane had assumed it was unintentional.

"NO!" Maura slammed her hands on the table, making Jane jump. "I can't lose her, I can be her friend. Nothing more."

Jane felt tears prickle at her eyes as Maura continued to sing sadly. 'Does she mean me?' Jane wondered hopefully as Maura sang something about gods, lizards and lightning bolts splitting people in half. She shook her head; there was nothing about her that Jane could possibly see Maura loving.

"And Osiris and the gods of the Nile, gathered up a big storm, to blow a hurricane to scatter us away." Maura reached forward, prodding at something Jane couldn't see.

"In a flood of wind and rain, and a sea of tidal waves."

Maura settled organs back into place, happy that nothing was amiss with any of them. "To wash us all away, and if we don't behave…." She turned for the needle and thread to close the body and saw Jane sitting on the vacant table. Her song died on her lips as she waited for Jane's usual sarcastic retort.  
Instead Jane remained silent, loving eyes burning deep into Maura's very being. Peeling off her gloves, Maura stepped towards Jane cautiously, focused solely on tear filled chocolate eyes. Removing her blood speckled gown, she stood on front of the stoic detective, feeling naked and vulnerable under her gaze.

Taking a huge breath, Maura braced herself before taking the biggest risk of her life. She continued singing.

"Last time I saw you, we'd just split in two. You were looking at me. I was looking at you."

Jane swallowed heavily. She hadn't expected this late night visit to the morgue to head in such a frantically different direction.

"You had a way so familiar, but I could not recognise 'cause you had blood on your face; I had blood in my eyes." Maura reached up and wiped a single tear from Jane's cheek. The detective nuzzled into her warm hand, inhaling the delicate aroma of Maura's perfume.

"But I could swear by your expression, that the pain down in your soul was the same as the one down in mine?" Maura sang hopefully, watching as Jane studied her face before nodding slowly.  
Pulling the ear buds gently from the doctors ears, Jane set the ipod down and licked her lips as her forehead came to rest on Maura's.

_That's the pain, cuts a straight line down through the heart; we call it love._

"Really?" Maura whispered her hands resting on Jane's thighs. Jane couldn't speak around the melon sized lump that had formed in her throat. She only nodded, moving both of their heads with the action.

_So we wrapped our arms around each other, tried to shove ourselves back together. We were making love. Making love._

"Since when?" Maura could barely speak as her heart hammered wildly in her chest. Jane pulled back and searched Maura's eyes for any sign of doubt or hesitancy. 'how can this be wrong?' she wondered. Her mind screamed with everything she'd ever been told, every condemnation and prayer. 'Shouldn't let it all be in vain.' Jane decided as she pulled back and met Maura's eyes, her own clear and determined.

Maura's question hung heavily in the air and Jane could see she was regretting it. Nodding towards the ipod on the table, Jane grinned.

"Since the earth was still flat." She said earnestly.

She watched as her words registered within Maura's big brain before a brilliant smile lit up her face. Returning the grin, Jane leant in, capturing Maura's lips with her own and kissed her softly.

The world fell away and somewhere in the background of their minds, they heard the final strains of the song that had inadvertently paved the road to this moment.

_It was a cold, dark evening such a long time ago when by the mighty hand of Jove. It was the sad story how we became lonely two-legged creatures, it's the story of the origin of love. _

_That's the origin of love. _


End file.
